Just Friends, For Some
by Lana4
Summary: Clark breaks up with Chloe, and soon Lana and Clark become closer, just when Whitney comes back from the military. CLARK/LANA R&R!
1. Chapter 1

JUST FRIENDS, FOR SOME  
  
Pairing: Lana/Clark  
  
Summary: In this chapter, Chloe notices that Clark is acting weird around her, so she talks to Lana about it….  
  
Rating: G (for this chapter)  
  
The day was going by really slow. Chloe was in the torch office, and she hadn't seen Clark all day, and ever since they'd been going out, he'd been starting to act weird around her, even weirder than normal. Clark never had much to say anymore. It was like he was, well, bored. Chloe was getting a little tired of this.  
  
I'm going to talk to him after school. She thought.  
  
"Hey, Chloe!" said a cheery voice from behind Chloe. Chloe turned around.  
  
"Oh, hey Lana. What's up?"  
  
"I brought this article you needed for today." Lana handed a peice of paper to Chloe.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Chloe. She took the sheet of paper and put it in the scanner. "Hey, Lana, do you think we would talk later? I mean, I need to get something out, and I can't exactly trust Pete with it…"  
  
"Sure." Lana answered. "It'll have to be at the Talon, though. I work from 4 until closing."  
  
"No problem." Smiled Chloe. "See you later," and she got back to work. Lana smiled and left.  
  
-That night, at the Talon  
  
Lana was cleaning up some of the empty tables when Chloe walked in.  
  
"Hey Chloe." Lana said.  
  
"Hey," Chloe replied, and sat down at a table near Lana. Lana finished cleaning the table and went to sit down with Chloe. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?" Lana asked Chloe. "Clark." Stated Chloe.  
  
"Clark's never around me anymore, and when he is, he never talks. It seems like he's bored. Do you think maybe that Clark and I are only meant to be friends? We got along so much better when we were just friends." She sighed and waited patiently for an answer.  
  
Lana sat there, unable to get her brain to give her something to say. "Uh, I don't know, Chloe. I think you should talk to Clark about it. I really don't know what to tell you." Chloe nodded at this, said thanks, and left the Talon.  
  
-The next morning, at Clark's house  
  
Knock, knock, knock!  
  
"I'll get it!" Clark called, to ensure that his parent wouldn't also come to the door.  
  
In case it's Lana. Clark thought. I mean Chloe! In case it's Chloe! Chloe. Not Lana. Chloe. By now Clark had reached the door. The actual door wasn't closed, it was just the screen door, so he could see that it was Chloe who had come over.  
  
"Hey, Clark," greeted Chloe, in a not-so-excited way.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark, we need to talk."  
  
Clark nodded. "I need to get something out, too."  
  
"You first." Said Chloe.  
  
Clark sighed, and put his hands in his pockets. He was nervous, he didn't want her to be mad at him. "Please don't be mad at me, Chloe. I just need to do this, I'm not being fair to you. You've probably noticed that we haven't been spending much time together since we've been dating. And, it should be the other way around. Chloe, I'm sorry. But as much as I love you, it's just not that type of love. My head is telling me to stay with you, but my hearts not in it. I still love Lana, and we need to stay friends…. We need to break up."  
  
Chloe stood there, stunned. She began to feel tears welling up in her eyes and ran out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

JUST FRIENDS, FOR SOME  
  
Pairing: Lana/Clark  
  
Summery: In this chapter, it's a really, really, really long day at school for Chloe. She tries to stay away from Clark, and Lana.  
  
Rating: G (for this chapter)  
  
Chloe ran into the torch office and pulled out her tiny hand-sized mirror. She fixed her make up and started working on this weeks edition of The Torch. She couldn't concentrate, and when Lana walked in, it didn't help.  
  
"Hey, Chloe!" said that cheerful ex-cheerleader voice.  
  
When Chloe didn't answer, Lana got suspicious. "So, did you talk to Clark?" she asked. Chloe nodded. "How'd it go?" asked Lana. Chloe lost it.  
  
"You really want to know how it went? Fine! I'll tell you! He broke up with me! That's right! He broke up with me!"  
  
"What?!" Lana said, trying to calm Chloe down. "Why?"  
  
Chloe began crying again. "Because he's in love with YOU! That's why!" and she ran out of the room. But before she did that, she saw a small light appear in Lana's eyes.  
  
Lana sat there quietly until the bell rang, thinking about what Chloe had said.  
  
-Later that day, in Lana's English class  
  
Chloe couldn't help but look over and see Lana staring at Clark's back. The teacher sat everyone in alphabetical order, so Lana sat right behind Clark. Chloe sat about two desks behind Pete.  
  
"Miss Lang, could you read page 2 of chapter 3, please?" Mrs. Elling asked. There was no reply. "Miss Lang?"  
  
Lana looked up. "Huh?"  
  
"Page 2." Mrs. Elling was very impatient.  
  
"Oh, sure." Lana cleared her throat and began reading. About two minutes later, Lana finished reading. Of course, not before Mrs. Elling put in a few examples of reading-with-expression. The bell rang, and class was dismissed. It was lunchtime.  
  
Chloe, Clark, and Pete all sat in silence, eating their lunches. Pete knew what had happened earlier that morning between Clark and Chloe. The silence between friends was broken when Lana came up. "Can I sit with you guys?"  
  
"Sure!" Pete said cheerfully, try to lighten the mood. Lana sat down. It was awkward because Lana was sitting beside Clark, with Chloe right across the table. After a few minutes, Pete got sick of it. "You know what, you guys are going to have to straighten this out sooner or later. Come on Chloe, just because it doesn't work with you and Clark when you're dating, do you really want to lose a life-long friend? And Clark, if you really do love Lana, why are you never willing to take a risk and ask her out? You did with Chloe!"  
  
"Because he's a great guy." Lana stepped in. "He never tried to get in between Whitney and me, he just figured he was never going to get his chance, so he got over me and--"  
  
"Tried." Clark mentioned. "I tried to get over you, Lana."  
  
Lana was quiet for a second. "—And he asked Chloe out. Once he found out she liked him, he began thinking he might have feelings for her, too. But Chloe, there are plenty of other Clark's out there. They might not be exactly like Clark, but they'll love you so much that they'll do anything for you." She nodded at Pete, and Chloe noticed this.  
  
Pete felt his face get hot, and he turned to Chloe, making sure not to make eye-contact. "Chloe, I like you. I've liked you for a long time. It's just, you were always mooning over Clark and I could never get close. But Clark is my friend, and I didn't just start hating him because you like him."  
  
Chloe smiled. "Liked." She said.  
  
Pete said, with a confused look, "Huh?"  
  
"I liked Clark. Now, you know what I think?" she said. When he didn't reply, she smiled and replied, "I like you now." 


	3. Chapter 3

JUST FRIENDS, FOR SOME  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lana and Pete/Chloe  
  
Summary: In this chapter, Clark and Lana set up a date for Pete and Chloe.  
  
"So, Chloe, are you guys going out now?" Lana asked Chloe over the phone.  
  
Chloe laughed. "Oh, no. I don't know why I said that. It just kind of happened. Pete and I aren't going out."  
  
"Why not?" Lana asked, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Because. We're just friends."  
  
"Well, that's what you told me about Clark a while ago, too!" Lana reminded her.  
  
It was silent on the other line for a second. "I guess…"  
  
"You should go out with him. He's a really nice guy, and he really likes you. I'll tell you what. You think about how you feel about Pete tonight, and you'll tell me tomorrow. K?"  
  
"Okay." Chloe agreed, and hung up the phone when she heard the other line click.  
  
-The next morning, at Smallville High  
  
Lana was rushing down the halls, looking for Chloe, when she bumped into Clark. "Sorry, Clark!" She paused a minute and they began walking down the hall together. "Have you seen Chloe?"  
  
Clark shook his head. "No, not today. Have you seen Pete?"  
  
"Nope. Why do you need to talk to Pete?"  
  
"Okay, don't tell him this, but I'm trying to get him to ask Chloe out on a date."  
  
"Really?! I'm trying to get Chloe to tell Pete how she really feels. I know she likes him." Clark smiled at her. They stopped. "Shhh…. Here they come."  
  
Chloe and Pete walked up to the two high-schoolers. "What's up, guys?" Pete said cheerfully. Him and Chloe both had huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"Chloe, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lana said, and pulled Chloe away from the group.  
  
"So, Pete," Clark began, "what's with the huge smile?"  
  
Pete smiled even more. "I asked Chloe out and she didn't laugh!"  
  
Clark laughed at this. "What'd she say?"  
  
Pete pumped his arm up in the air and shouted, "YES!"  
  
Chloe looked over at the two boys giggling.  
  
"What's going on?" Lana asked Chloe.  
  
Chloe smile grew. "Pete asked me out! And I said yes!" she was practically jumping up and down.  
  
Lana smiled. "That's great! So you like him?"  
  
"Yes…" Chloe mumbled.  
  
Lana and Chloe walked back over to the boys. "Congratulations!" Lana said to Pete.  
  
"Same to you," replied Pete. Lana looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Pete nodded at Clark, and Clark turned to Lana. He began to lead her away from the group, but not before he said, "Lana, can I talk to you for a second?" and she said yes.  
  
They stopped near a water fountain. "Lana," Clark began, "I really like you. And I was afraid to ask you out all the time, because if you were happy with Whitney, then I didn't want to ruin it. I want you to be happy. Lana, I…." Clark said, nervous. "I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" 


	4. Chapter 4

JUST FRIENDS, FOR SOME  
  
Pairing: Lana/Clark  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: After Lana answer answers Clark's question, the two go out on a double date with Chloe and Pete.  
  
The Four friends stepped into the crowded movie theater, loaded with popcorn, candy, and soda.  
  
I can't believe she said yes! Clark thought to himself. Lana Lang is my girlfriend!  
  
They chose seats at the back of the theater, carefully avoiding feet and bags as they crossed to the section where four seats were available.  
  
Clark sat beside Lana, who sat beside Chloe, who sat beside Pete.  
  
As the lights dimmed and previews for other movies began to play, Clark swept Lana's hand into his. She smiled up at him and then they both turned back to the movie, trying to concentrate.  
  
Pete and Chloe were all ready giggling, although they had chosen to see a scary movie called "Panic Room". They were cuddled close together, and Lana looked at them and giggled herself. Clark smiled, and the movie began.  
  
……Later on in the movie……..  
  
The movie was tense. So was the theater. Lana grabbed onto Clark's arm as something unexpected happened. Clark smiled and cuddled close to Lana. She smiled to herself.  
  
"I'm having a really good time, Clark." Lana whispered.  
  
"Me too. We should do this again, except maybe without the company?" Clark gestured towards Chloe and Pete. Lana smiled and said "Sure."  
  
Before they knew it, they had embraced in a kiss. Both of the teens felt tingles run up and down their spines, as if they were experiencing an electric shock. They pulled away from each other, interrupted by a loud BANG coming from the speakers.  
  
……… The Next Morning at School ………  
  
Everyone had been talking about it. It was only third period, and Lana was sure the entire school population knew about her and Clark, and Chloe and Pete. Even the teachers. Students had gotten several detentions for talking in class, and Lana just knew what it was about.  
  
Clark calmed her down, though. That warm, loving smile always melted her heart. Lana and Clark were about to turn the corner when one of Lana's old cheerleader friends came up to them.  
  
"So, is it true?" Cheerleader #1 asked.  
  
Cheerleader #2 piped in, "Are you guys, like, really going out?"  
  
Lana grinned. "Yeah, it's true. Why? Is there a problem with it?" she questioned.  
  
"Well," Monique, cheerleader #2, began, "What about Whitney?"  
  
"Yeah, what about Whitney?" April, cheerleader #1 asked Lana.  
  
"Whitney and I," Lana stated, "broke up almost 3 weeks ago. He left for the military, and we both just started having different experiences, and different feelings. I'm surprised the team hasn't told you about it! Do they even know?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Well," April said. "we better get to class. Bye Lana. Bye Clark."  
  
Lana waved and Clark gave a nod. They walked off to English class.  
  
……… That night, at the Talon ………  
  
Lana was just finishing serving the last customer-in-line when Clark walked in. He came over to her, and she greeted him with a huge kiss on the lips.  
  
He beamed, "Wow! What was that for?"  
  
Lana was just about to answer when……  
  
"Lana, Clark, what the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
They both looked sideways to see an infuriated Whitney Fordman. 


	5. Chapter 5

JUST FRIENDS, FOR SOME  
  
Pairing: Lana/Clark  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Lana and Clark try to reason with Whitney.  
  
"Well, ANSWER ME!" screamed Whitney.  
  
The entire room looked over to see who was causing the commotion.  
  
"Whitney, please, not now. I'm working!"  
  
"I don't care if you're working!" Whitney said, though in a quieter tone.  
  
"Whitney," Lana began, "we broke up over 3 weeks ago! I've gotten on with my life, you need to as well." Seeing the look on his face, she added, "I don't mean to be rude."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Whitney said angrily, and walked quickly out of the café.  
  
Lana looked helplessly at Clark.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, as Lana walked home from the Talon, she spotted one of Whitney's football buddies walking along the sidewalk. She ran up to him and immediately started questioning him.  
  
"Did Whitney even tell you guys?"  
  
"Tell us what?"  
  
"Come on Paul, you know what I'm talking about," said Lana.  
  
Paul looked at her with a confused expression on his face.  
  
"We broke up." Lana told him plainly.  
  
"Oh." Said Paul.  
  
"Well?" Lana asked. "Did he?"  
  
"Did he what?"  
  
Lana rolled her eyes and walked away muttering, "You're useless!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Lana walked in the door a few minutes later to find Whitney sitting in a chair in her kitchen. Nell came in from the family room.  
  
"What is going on, here?" asked Lana.  
  
"Lana, how could you do this to Whitney?" Nell asked, calmy.  
  
Lana was confused. "Do what?"  
  
Whitney stood up. "Come on, Lana, we never even made it official. It was just a fight!"  
  
"Made WHAT official??"  
  
"WE NEVER OFFICIALLY BROKE UP, AND I COME BACK HERE ONLY TO SEE YOU AND CLARK KISSING!" Whitney screamed.  
  
Lana was infuriated. "WHITNEY, WE BROKE UP! END OF STORY! I'M GOING OUT WITH CLARK NOW!" she screamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just-"  
  
"No," Whitney interrupted. "Just, forget it." He said sadly, and walked out the door.  
  
Lana sated at the door and began to cry. She felt horrible. And what would she tell Clark when she saw him?  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been busy lately. Hope you like the new chapter, sorry it's kind short. Thanks for the reviews! 


End file.
